Aangladdin
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Aladdin *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jasmine *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Genie *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Sultan *Timon (The Lion King) as Abu *Tantor (Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as The Magic Carpet *Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Jafar *King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Old Jafar *Ke-Pa (Kung-Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness) as Snake Jafar *Vaatu (The Legend of Korra) as Genie Jafar *Mushu (Mulan) as Iago *Admiral Zhao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Razoul *Fire Nation Soliders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Razoul's Henchman *Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Prince Achmed *Gobber The Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as The Peddler *General Parvo (Road Rovers) as Farouk the Apple Seller *Korra, Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as The Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Gigantic Genie *King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as The Cave Of Wonders Scenes *Aangladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Aangladdin Part 2 - Aang on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Aangladdin Part 3 - Aang Fights with Prince Zuko/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Aangladdin Part 4 - Princess Katara's Dream *Aangladdin Part 5 - Ozai and Iroh's Conversation/Katara Runs Away *Aangladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Ozai's Evil Plan *Aangladdin Part 7 - Aang Arrested (Part 1) *Aangladdin Part 8 - Aang Arrested (Part 2) *Aangladdin Part 9 - Aang Escapes with an Old Earthbender *Aangladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Aangladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Aangladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Sokka (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Aangladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Sokka (Part 2) *Aangladdin Part 14 - Iroh Upbraids Ozai *Aangladdin Part 15 - Aang's First Wish *Aangladdin Part 16 - Ozai Makes his Move/"Prince Aang" *Aangladdin Part 17 - Iroh Rides on Appa *Aangladdin Part 18 - Aang Argues with Sokka/Aang Goes to Katara *Aangladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Aangladdin Part 20 - Aang Almost Spills the Beans/Aang and Katara's Kiss *Aangladdin Part 21 - Aang Gets Ambushed/Sokka Save Aang's Life *Aangladdin Part 22 - Ozai Gets Exposed *Aangladdin Part 23 - Aang's Depression/Mushu Steals the Lamp *Aangladdin Part 24 - Iroh's Announcement/Sokka's New Master is Ozai *Aangladdin Part 25 - Ozai's Dark Wishes *Aangladdin Part 26 - "Prince Aang (Reprise)" *Aangladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Aangladdin Part 28 - Aang vs. Ozai (Part 1) *Aangladdin Part 29 - Aang vs. Ozai (Part 2) *Aangladdin Part 30 - Aang vs. Ozai (Part 3) *Aangladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Aangladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends